Weder warm noch kalt
by Herbstchen
Summary: //Shônen Ai// und zwar (mal wieder) Taito *kann nix anderes ^_^* Recht kurz und eigenwilliger Perspektivenwechsel *Decke übern Kopf zieh*


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Digimon gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und sie gehen bei mir nicht verloren (werden diesmal höchstens nass *g*).  
  
Ich schreibe, weil's mir Spaß macht und bekomme kein Geld dafür.  
  
Autor: Herbstchen (Herbstchen@gmx.net)  
  
Archive: Einige *Kopf einzieh* Zuerst war sie bei Animexx ([1]www.animexx.de), darum nur das hier. Wenn du sie in ein anderes Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, sag mir bitte vorher Bescheid. Ich beiße nicht...naja, selten ^__^  
  
Kommentar: Schon wieder Taito, ichweißichweiß, aber ich habe im Net ein traumhaftes Bild gefunden, was mich auf den Gedanken dieser kleinen Geschichte gebracht hat. Ich möchte die Zwei im Moment einfach nur glücklich sehen *seufzt*  
  
Diese Geschichte wurde nicht betagelesen, sie ist ein Geschenk an meine Fehlersucher und Verbesserer!!! Artea-chan, die null Ahnung von Digimon hat, meine Geschichten trotzdem immer als Erste lesen will *umarmt ganz dolle*, und Schattenstern-chan und Hino-chan: Ohne eure Kommentare wäre ich aufgeschmissen! Wenn ich für sonst niemanden schreibe, dann tu ich's für euch, ich hoffe, das wisst ihr!!! *knuddelt die beiden ganz dolle*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Der Regen prasselte beharrlich auf den schon nassen Asphalt. Die Pfützen auf den Straßen und Fußgängerwegen wurden größer und größer und spiegelten die grauen Wolken wieder, die wie an eine große- die Stadt überdeckende- Käseglocke, geklebt schienen. Die Regentropfen kamen wie Bindfäden vom Himmel, nahmen die Sicht und ließen die Autos langsamer fahren.  
  
Es war fünf Uhr am Nachmittag, Spätsommer. Man sah es ihm nicht an, so dunkel wie er war.  
  
Es gab weder Licht noch Schatten. Nur Regen.  
  
Weder warm noch kalt, wie er feststellte. Er rannte in mäßigem Tempo an den grauen Häuserblöcken entlang, die sich an der Straße entlang zogen. Wozu beeilen, nass war er ja sowieso schon wieder. Mist! Hatte er nicht gerade geduscht? Er war noch völlig ausgepowert vom Training, fühlte sich aber trotzdem wohl. Erschöpft, aber wohl.  
  
Nur der Regen.  
  
Die Luft war schön kühl, aber er schwitzte dennoch schon wieder, war noch hitzig, noch nicht richtig abgekühlt. Das Hemd seiner Schuluniform war schon völlig durchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper.  
  
Weder warm noch kalt. Unangenehm.  
  
Er zog die Tür zum Probenraum hinter sich zu, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn dreimal nach links. Dann schwang er sich seinen Gitarrenkoffer auf den Rücken, ging den beleuchteten Korridor entlang und öffnete die Tür ins Freie. Regen.  
  
Seine Hand griff in den Schirmständer neben der Tür und er seufzte, als er seinen Schirm aufspannte. Schon wieder. Nie regnete es einen ganzen Tag lang. Wenn man am Morgen dachte, es regnete ja zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht und den Schirm zu Hause ließ, war man am Abend mit großer Sicherheit nicht nur einmal nass geworden. Kühl war es auch.  
  
Er verfluchte sich innerlich, am Morgen auf die Wärme der Sonne vertraut zu haben.  
  
Seine Schritte lenkten ihn automatisch auf seinen Heimweg durch die trotz des schlechten Wetters belebte Innenstadt. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele Leute noch ihrer Wege gingen. Mit Einkaufstaschen bepackt rannten sie durch den dichten Regen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend; Termine, Verpflichtungen, Freizeit. Er dachte an Regen. Sonne. Und an ihn.  
  
Es würde wohl bis in die späten Abendstunden hinein nicht aufhören. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wischte sich einmal mehr mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht. Einzelne Strähnen seiner braunen Haare hingen ihm vor die Augen, aber er gab sich Mühe dem Drang zu wiederstehen sie allesamt glatt nach hinten zu streichen. Das hätte ausgesehen, wo sein Wuschelkopf doch schon eigenartig genug war.  
  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und mit dem Gedanken an ihn, wurde dem Jungen warm.  
  
"...Taichi-kun, du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, nun zier dich nicht so, der Friseur schneidet Haare, keine Köpfe!... Nein, WIRKLICH nicht! Wenn du dich aber noch länger so anstellst, tu' ICH es und das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle NICHT wünschen!..."  
  
Er dachte daran, wie es wäre ihn jetzt sehen zu können.  
  
Er lächelte und bog um eine Ecke.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen um ein zweites Mal hinzusehen. Gerade eben hatte er doch an ihn gedacht. Er stand mitten auf einem Zebrastreifen, die Leute gingen schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei.  
  
Er sah den dunkelhaarigen Jungen nach Luft schnappend auf sich zukommen, klatschnass. Wie er selbst nur das Hemd seiner Schuluniform, ohne Jacke, Sporttasche auf dem Rücken.  
  
Die erste logische Bewegung, die sein Arm tat, war seinen Schirm auch über seinen Freund zu halten, als der sehr nahe an ihn herangetreten war. Doch der Schirm sank langsam zu Boden, als er kalte Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte und sich feucht-kalte Lippen auf seine eigenen legten.  
  
Auch daran hatte er eben gedacht.  
  
Wenn man nur immer so glücklich sein konnte, gerade gewünscht und schon erfüllt.  
  
Kein Auto auf den Straßen, kein Mensch nahm sie wirklich wahr.  
  
Der Regen fiel weiter, doch er empfand ihn nicht mehr als unangenehm.  
  
Regnete es?  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.animexx.de/ 


End file.
